Evidence
Pr0Bull3tz has joined the chat. 4:47 Sandstorm333 because i don't have that much 4:47 TheWizardz what look r u going for all out money making or decoration 4:47 Pr0Bull3tz hey babes lol 4:47 Heat786™ Synergy? You here? 4:47 TheWizardz hey 4:47 Sandstorm333 i always end up selling them 4:47 TheWizardz pr do u know about the contest 4:47 Sandstorm333 the decor 4:47 Jbozz1217 I'm doing decoration/organization but not worrying about money because I have enough that I can do anything lol 4:47 Moonrise1 for a custodian: Opal Dragon 4:47 Pr0Bull3tz I got messi on FUT13 woop woop! 4:48 Jbozz1217 OKAY: Dumb question... if I'm gonna organize my gemstone dragons in the 4 habitats by season, which 3 should be together for Summer? 4:48 Heat786™ Pearl, ruby, peridot 4:48 Pr0Bull3tz do it Lyk a bossman 4:48 Moonrise1 oh, sandstorm, you're right here 4:48 TheWizardz ya 4:48 Jbozz1217 ok 4:48 TheWizardz enter my contest here">User_blog:TheWizardz/Search_for_the_Best_Dragonvale_Park!!!|here]] 4:48 Pr0Bull3tz ??? 4:49 TheWizardz nvm i suck at this 4:49 Heat786™ Nice link xP 4:49 Pr0Bull3tz hyperlink dat ting 4:49 Jbozz1217 Wiz I'm doing this -- User_blog:Jbozz1217/Boost_Optimization,_by_jbozz1217 4:49 Sandstorm333 i think organization is the best 4:49 Jbozz1217 So I'm a little limited, but it's fun ^Agree Sandstorm I also think they need to make more paths, like different color stones and stuff. 4:49 TheWizardz enter here 4:50 Pr0Bull3tz I GIVE people HEAD-aches 4:50 Sandstorm333 some of my habitats don't have dragons, but are organized bye the boost and stuff eh not really Pr0 4:50 TheWizardz thats ok i am not looking for who has every dragon 4:50 Pr0Bull3tz what? /:( awwww 4:51 Jbozz1217 good bc I still don't have Gold or Seasonal lol 4:51 Sandstorm333 pr0 doesn't give me headahces 4:51 TheWizardz thats ok i am hunting down a gold oly 4:51 Pr0Bull3tz I hav EBS nd bs 4:51 Sandstorm333 I have silver and seasonal 4:51 TheWizardz i would be a hypocrit if i asked u to have one 4:51 Pr0Bull3tz oh thx sandy lol 4:51 Sandstorm333 i have EBI and BC 4:51 Pr0Bull3tz isandy I love u now 4:52 TheWizardz i have every dragon except the ones on my profile 4:52 Sandstorm333 ummmmmmmm okay ^_^ 4:52 Pr0Bull3tz sandynow sandy can I virtually hug you? 4:52 Sandstorm333 sure 4:52 TheWizardz wow, stalker 4:52 Pr0Bull3tz *sneaks a kiss!* 4:52 SynergyShade3624 Ahh gtg 4:52 Sandstorm333 feel free too 4:52 TheWizardz lol 4:52 Sandstorm333 ahh 4:52 TheWizardz biii 4:52 Pr0Bull3tz *frenchkiss* lol 4:52 Sandstorm333 -hides in hole covered with rockss- 4:52 TheWizardz wow getting it in *defends lilly* 4:53 Sandstorm333 -self defense mode- 4:53 Pr0Bull3tz Sandy r u Girl/boy 4:53 Sandstorm333 -karate flips you- sorry but no kissy 4:53 TheWizardz girl Amiala13 has left the chat. 4:53 Jbozz1217 I wish there were more decorations. Fire/Electric island has SO much good shit, Water/Plant island is ok, but Earth/Metal island is shit lol 4:53 Sandstorm333 i am girl SynergyShade3624 has left the chat. 4:53 Sandstorm333 no cursing jbozz 4:53 TheWizardz the wizard is a boy 4:53 Pr0Bull3tz sandy u no how 2 make a guy feel special xxx 4:54 Jbozz1217 oop 4:54 Pr0Bull3tz lol 4:54 TheWizardz i am pretty sure u are breaking the rules 4:54 Sandstorm333 ummmmmmmmm i know half the football team at my school 4:54 TheWizardz someone kick him out 4:54 Pr0Bull3tz how? 4:54 Sandstorm333 and a black belt 4:54 Pr0Bull3tz thats juice babes x 4:54 TheWizardz how what 4:54 Pr0Bull3tz nice* 4:54 Sandstorm333 i just know the, *them First ranas now pr0 i wonder who's next 4:55 TheWizardz *punches pr) in the face* Bnm786 has joined the chat. 4:55 Pr0Bull3tz can I...umm..u...know..buy u a friendship bracelet?..virtuall.. 4:55 TheWizardz *runs for cover* SynergyShade3624 has joined the chat. 4:55 SynergyShade3624 Bk 4:55 Bnm786 Hi 4:55 Sandstorm333 -crickets chirp- 4:56 TheWizardz hihihi 4:56 Pr0Bull3tz synergy this babes mine! 4:56 SynergyShade3624 ?? 4:56 Sandstorm333 -hides behind wizard- 4:56 TheWizardz *protects lily* 4:56 Sandstorm333 Me not looking for relationship 4:56 Pr0Bull3tz no one takin my sandy babes from me! 4:56 SynergyShade3624 What is goin on? 4:56 TheWizardz leave the girl alone 4:56 Sandstorm333 Now i regret saying no to that football player 4:56 Pr0Bull3tz me nd sandy are an item 4:56 TheWizardz Pr0 is being a pervert Sir Ranas has joined the chat. 4:57 SynergyShade3624 Chat has gotten wierder over over the last five min 4:57 Sandstorm333 ahhhh ranas help me! 4:57 SynergyShade3624 Hi ranas 4:57 TheWizardz ranas, help lily 4:57 Sir Ranas What is it lily? 4:57 TheWizardz pr) is being a perv 4:57 Sandstorm333 (i can't beleive i just said that0 4:57 Pr0Bull3tz oh no ranas! I'm sorry that me nd sandy cheated u but I love sandy! 4:57 Sir Ranas DEFCON 1 4:57 SynergyShade3624 DEFCON 2 4:57 Sandstorm333 whoa hold da phone 4:58 TheWizardz DEFCON 3 4:58 Sir Ranas Das boot ATTACK! 4:58 Pr0Bull3tz nd sandy.....she doesn't...love u! I'm sorry ranas 4:58 Sandstorm333 i am not dating ranas 4:58 TheWizardz lol 4:58 Sir Ranas -proceeds to wallop pr- 4:58 TheWizardz pr0 are u for real or are u fooling around 4:58 SynergyShade3624 I didnt even know there wer 3 defcons : 4:58 Pr0Bull3tz S<3P I mean it:| 4:58 TheWizardz well there are now 4:59 SynergyShade3624 yawn 4:59 Sir Ranas -whacks him harder- 4:59 Sandstorm333 -get guns from pocket- 4:59 SynergyShade3624 Gets atom bomb 4:59 Sandstorm333 ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 4:59 TheWizardz GO LILY!!!!!! 4:59 SynergyShade3624 *whoops i dropped i-BOOM* 4:59 Jbozz1217 is there somewhere I can see pictures of other peopls' islands to get inspiration? 4:59 TheWizardz *gets the hell away from here* 4:59 Pr0Bull3tz Sandy, will u...ummm..how do I put this?...will u marry me? plzzzzz 4:59 TheWizardz User_blog:TheWizardz/Search_for_the_Best_Dragonvale_Park!!! 4:59 Sandstorm333 NO!!!! 4:59 SynergyShade3624 AIEE Lol 4:59 TheWizardz lots of pics there 4:59 Sir Ranas -pins pro- shoot! 5:00 Sandstorm333 I AM 13 for goodness sake! 5:00 Moonrise1 gar... my chat keeps expanding because of long links 5:00 SynergyShade3624 *boom* 5:00 Heat786™ I hate rp 5:00 Sandstorm333 _shoots pro- 5:00 TheWizardz sorry 5:00 Heat786™ And violence ... 5:00 Sir Ranas It's ok otter 5:00 Bnm786 Mhm'\ 5:00 Sandstorm333 heat helps me 5:00 SynergyShade3624 Lol 5:00 Bnm786 (embarrased) 5:00 Pr0Bull3tz no?! but...*sniff sniff... why?! I live u nd u love me!! why sandy?! whyyyyy? hy wud u do this 2 me?!!! 5:00 TheWizardz no i mean this guy really like lily 5:00 Sir Ranas Das boot 5:00 Sandstorm333 pro wanna marry mw! 5:00 Bnm786 (embarrassed) 5:00 Sandstorm333 i'd rather date ranas 5:00 TheWizardz is blush lol 5:00 SynergyShade3624 Das boot 2 5:00 Sandstorm333 seriously 5:00 Sir Ranas Really? Lol 5:01 TheWizardz he is so happy 5:01 Sandstorm333 yep 5:01 TheWizardz DasBoot 3 5:01 SynergyShade3624 Lol 5:01 Sandstorm333 I choose ranas over Pr0 5:01 TheWizardz yes there is now a 3 boo 5:01 SynergyShade3624 There are three dasboots and three defcons 5:01 Sandstorm333 cause pr0 freaking me out 5:01 Pr0Bull3tz no?! that...that...I can't believe him! he might have the looks, the brains, the smoothness, but why doesn't sandy want me and want RANAS?! 5:02 TheWizardz pr0 u r creeping me out please leave 5:02 Sandstorm333 because u is scaring the crap out of me 5:02 Sir Ranas http://vayzo.com/das-boot-glass kneel to Das boot 5:02 SynergyShade3624 I have the second largest edit count here 5:02 Pr0Bull3tz i love sandy and I don't want u wizardz I'm sorry 5:02 SynergyShade3624 ...which means i need to get a life 5:02 Pr0Bull3tz plz dnt b jealus 5:02 Sandstorm333 I need mod or admin here 5:02 Heat786™ Most of yours are from uploading pictures and blog edits though 5:03 Sir Ranas Pm halo 5:03 SynergyShade3624 Yup 5:03 Sir Ranas Or kingess 5:03 Pr0Bull3tz sandy don't send me away! don't lock me up! plzh! I love u! we hav undying love! 5:03 SynergyShade3624 Actually most of my edits are from continuasly tweaking my profile 5:03 Pr0Bull3tz i gave u head yesterday! 5:04 SynergyShade3624 O.O 5:04 Sandstorm333 -hide behind ranas- (much to my dismay0 5:04 Pr0Bull3tz we did 69 5:04 SynergyShade3624 I gtg 5:04 Sandstorm333 no we did not! 5:04 TheWizardz umm hate to break it to u i am a guy pr) 5:04 Pr0Bull3tz we did! don't lie babyyyy 5:04 Sandstorm333 I am 13 not 22 5:04 TheWizardz lol 5:04 Pr0Bull3tz we did 69 style! 5:04 TheWizardz STOP THIS BULL CRAP 5:04 Pr0Bull3tz nd I suggested doggy 5:04 Sir Ranas Dude SHUT IT 5:05 TheWizardz HONESTY THIS IS SHI* 5:05 Sandstorm333 RANAS WILL U JUST HELP ME 5:05 Sir Ranas -reports- 5:05 Pr0Bull3tz plz don't swear wizard 5:05 TheWizardz someone get a mod SynergyShade3624 has left the chat. 5:05 Pr0Bull3tz sandy, uve, uve used ,e! 5:05 TheWizardz and i did not swear i cussed 5:05 Sandstorm333 my ghetto side abiut ot come out 5:05 TheWizardz there is a diference *hides* 5:05 Moonrise1 we can't just conjure mods... 5:05 Heat786™ :O i made a beautiful new badge (thanks to syn) 5:05 Pr0Bull3tz i gave u wat u wanted nd now ur trying to lock me up 5:06 Sandstorm333 brb, switching to firefox 5:06 TheWizardz stop leave her alone 5:06 Sir Ranas Ignore him lily, halo will nail him to the wall 5:06 Pr0Bull3tz I gave 69 now u send me away?! 5:06 TheWizardz leave us all alone 5:06 Sir Ranas Eventually... 5:06 TheWizardz lol 5:06 Moonrise1 not appropriate for this chat pr0 5:06 TheWizardz exactly 5:07 Pr0Bull3tz fine! next time u aske me 4 doggy/69 style...I'll say no! 5:07 TheWizardz someone get a mod 5:07 Sandstorm333 okay back 5:07 TheWizardz can i doch kick this hoe pleae lol so rude i know 5:07 Sir Ranas Someone, get some screenshots of this idiot 5:07 Pr0Bull3tz comon sandy!! we shagged 5:07 Sandstorm333 no 5:07 White Kyurem Emerilla has joined the chat. 5:07 Sandstorm333 -cries in corner- 5:07 TheWizardz the girl is 13 5:07 Sir Ranas -covers Lilly's ears- 5:07 White Kyurem ... 5:07 Sandstorm333 EMERILLA HELP ME 5:08 TheWizardz gang up on pr0 he is a pervet 5:08 Emerilla What is it? 5:08 TheWizardz pervert 5:08 Pr0Bull3tz remember? 69 style. u dressed up like a school girl with a short skirt nd I was skin naked! 5:08 Moonrise1 fighting won't solve anything... 5:08 Sir Ranas No, wait for halo 5:08 Sandstorm333 pr0 is trying to virtually r*pe me 5:08 Emerilla Lily? 5:08 Moonrise1 pr0, that is not appropriate for this chat 5:08 Pr0Bull3tz sandy! u drank my cum 5:08 Sir Ranas I've reported, once halo gets back, WHAM 5:08 Sandstorm333 -cries in corner- mommy i need you 5:08 Pr0Bull3tz u drank my sperm 5:08 Sandstorm333 or liber! NO I DID NOT 5:09 Pr0Bull3tz u said it was nice! 5:09 Emerilla What videos does wveryone like to watch on youtube 5:09 Sandstorm333 i did not! 5:09 Pr0Bull3tz don't lie baby girl 5:09 Sandstorm333 music I AM 13 not your wife or gf or spouse or anything 5:09 Pr0Bull3tz yea u were 13 last night in ur school girl costume! 5:09 Sandstorm333 RANAS SOMEBODY HELP ME 5:09 Emerilla Hush,let's talk about something else 5:10 Sandstorm333 i am 13 rl 5:10 TheWizardz SHUT UP Pr0 5:10 Emerilla Wizard! 5:10 TheWizardz he won't stop 5:10 Pr0Bull3tz wizard she's mine not yours! 5:10 TheWizardz sorry i dont want her (sorry Lily) 5:10 Pr0Bull3tz we didn't wear condoms nd now she's pregnant, right sandy? 5:10 Emerilla Who's lily? 5:10 Sandstorm333 (i don't feel offended0 NO! 5:10 Sir Ranas No she isn't, and if you don't stop, you're going to get banned 5:10 Sandstorm333 Lily is me Bnm786 has left the chat. 5:10 TheWizardz but she aint anybodies 5:11 Pr0Bull3tz baby girl, lets just do some 69 now *strips naked 5:11 Sandstorm333 I shouldn't have rejected that guy at school 5:11 Pr0Bull3tz urrghh yeahhh 5:11 Sandstorm333 -puts clothes on- 5:11 Pr0Bull3tz ooohyeeahh thats right! 5:11 Sir Ranas -summons pickle- 5:11 Pr0Bull3tz uunnggh 5:11 Sandstorm333 i might quit this wikis 5:11 Pr0Bull3tz oohhh yeeeahhh 5:11 Emerilla I'm not trying to mod but maybe we shouldn't say caps and shut up 5:11 Sandstorm333 or all of them JustinDaOne has joined the chat. 5:11 TheWizardz _summons all the chat mods- 5:11 Sir Ranas Justin! 5:11 Pr0Bull3tz oohhhyeeeaahhh ooohhh fast slow fast slow fast slooooooooow 5:11 Emerilla Justin is hete 5:11 Sandstorm333 JUSTIN HELP ME 5:11 Sir Ranas Thank god 5:12 Emerilla Here 5:12 JustinDaOne what? 5:12 Sandstorm333 -cries- 5:12 JustinDaOne sorry guys my wifi is dying on me 5:12 Sandstorm333 RANAS TELL HIM 5:12 JustinDaOne what happened? calm down 5:12 Sandstorm333 i don't wanna talk about it 5:12 TheWizardz pr0 is being a pervert 5:12 Sir Ranas Hes using inapropriate RP Pr0Bull3tz has been banned by JustinDaOne . 5:12 Sandstorm333 he wants to r*pe me! 5:12 JustinDaOne okay done.